Media handling devices are utilized for processing sheets of media into documents. Media handling devices perform at least one task such as printing, scanning, binding, and sorting. Media handling devices can also be configured to perform more than one function, such as a four-in-one device that is used for printing, scanning, copying and faxing.
In general, one type of media handling device is used to form an image on a sheet of media. When used for forming images, media handling devices are sometimes referred to as imaging apparatus, facsimile machines, copiers or printers. These sheets of media may, for example, be paper sheets, transparent plastic sheets, envelopes, cardstock, or labels. These types of media vary in properties such as size, thickness, texture and color. Media handling devices are configured to accept these varying types and sizes of media.
A media handling device may be provided with an input tray and a stack. The stack typically contains one type and size of media that is usually located within the input tray. The media handling device, such as a printer that prints a document, processes sheets of media contained in the stack.
One type of conventional media handling device (such as a printer used in a home office) is provided with a first input tray, a second input tray and one pick mechanism. The first input tray contains a stack of a first type of media. The second input tray manually receives one sheet at a time of a second type of media. The pick mechanism feeds one sheet at a time from either input tray into the media handling device. When printing a two-page document on two types of media, the user must manually input the second type of media into the second input tray. For example, when printing a letter and an envelope, the media handling device obtains letterhead from the stack located in the first input tray and the envelope from the second input tray. The process of manually placing the envelope into the second input tray requires time and complicates the printing process.
Another type of conventional media handling device is provided with a first input tray, a second input tray, a first pick mechanism and a second pick mechanism. The first input tray contains a first stack of a first type of media; sheets are removed from this first stack by the first pick mechanism. The second input tray contains a different second stack of a second type of media; sheets are removed from this second stack by the second pick mechanism. When printing a letter and an envelope, this second type of media handling device obtains letterhead from the first input tray and the envelope from the second input tray. Because there are two separate pick mechanism and two separate trays, this media handling device can be relatively large and has a complicated mechanical system.